camps_admins_onlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Chronicles - March
GET TO WORK. Welcome back to the March edition of the Newsletter, which is posted in April due to some issues with posting columns and such, but we will continue our monthly editions of these, so don't complain! A lot of things have been going on with the wiki, and this column will continue to inform. SoundandImage had officially left the wiki, for an unknown amount of time. It's sad to see him go, but we all hope he will come back soon. Also, this wiki now has under 495 camps, and over 2000 dead and old camps have been deleted, so now it's not all clogged up when you hit the random page button! Us admins hope to finish cleaning out all of the dead camps by the end of April, and make this wiki a whole lot cleaner. But, speaking of admins, this gets me onto a whole new topic. You might have seen Liam's new blog, which talks about having a set of eight active and responsible admins to represent us, and demote those who aren't much of a help. The results are in, and the final set of admins for now is TrentFan, Liam, Dra, Sun and Mabel keeping their roles, and MRace, Rex and Phyneo all being promoted! Let's hope for a better future with these new admins. Now, let's move onto camps. A lot of Danganronpa camps have been popping up, and have definitely been getting a lot more popular. Total Dangan Ronpa: Drama Happy Havoc recently concluded, with heaps of twists and a good set of survivors, along with it's development. It even has a sequel still in progress, Total Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Drama Academy, which is even more twisted and insane! Big Family 10: Coaches is also going strong, as we are in our final seven, and the drama is just getting better and better. Who will win? Will it be a coach, or a whole new addition? Nothing is certain, but what happens next will still be a huge shocker. Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 4 is at it's merge stage, and with the clash of alliances and conflicting personalities, especially Dreyk, Mack and Saionji, things are heating up as one of the most popular camps on the wiki is nearing the finish. Who are you rooting for? Nano's Treasure Adventure: Jungle Trip has started recently, and is just as good as it's prequel! It features an interesting and diverse cast, and whoever wins will be a mystery to us all. See you next month, well, later this month... kinda! Welcome back, and this month, I will be interviewing this month's featured camper, Phyneo! *XxSolarEclipsexXAlrighty, congratulations on winning which you should have won years ago! So, how did you find this place, and what made you want to join it? *12:50PhyneoThanks. I believe I found out this camp by complete luck one day when I searched on Google for "Total Drama camps" and this site came up as a results. So I decided to check this site out and after reading through some of the camps, I decided to give it a try and sign up. *12:51XxSolarEclipsexXNice. Next question, what are your overall thoughts on the place? *12:54PhyneoWell aside from the unnecessary drama, its an okay place. Most of the users here are decent people and this place just has that 'home away from home' kind of feel to me. *12:55XxSolarEclipsexXI love you too. What camp on the wiki would have to be your favorite, out of those you have participated in? *12:58PhyneoWell out of all the camps that I have been in....I would have to say my favorite would have to be Total Drama: Wrath of Wawanakwa. Aside from being my first time I won a camp, the challenges were interesting, the cast was pretty good, and it was the first time I had the experience as playing as Scott before his transformation into the popular Jason. *12:59XxSolarEclipsexXWhat inspired you to make Jason? *1:04PhyneoWhen ACTN wanted us to post pictures of our OC's for ASvU3, I had no idea what Jason would look like. And since I have no artistic skills, I decided to take the easy route and I took a picture of Scott and a picture of a moustache and merged the two together. And then Jason was "born." *1:05XxSolarEclipsexXJason is probably one of the most attractive and wise characters the camp has ever seen. And moving on, what would you like to achieve on this wiki in the future? *1:12PhyneoWell I would like to create a camp that is actually successful unlike my past failures. *1:22XxSolarEclipsexXThanks for taking your time to have been interviewed! *1:24PhyneoYour welcome! This month we asked our audience to respond to this question. Who really won Total Drama World Tour? We got some great responses out of the 5 choices we sent to our audience. Two of them were obviously fake though our reviewers were to tempt to say that this season never existed. Though it did and also they said the no one won which lucky not many people resounded to that answer. Obviously the season had a winner and now we will go though the list. Coming in third by not receiving a single vote was Alejandro. In Canada and parts of Europe this devious but handsome villain was declared the winner after Heather threw his pineapple mannequin into the volcano. Most people here on the wiki think it shouldn’t end like that and here is why. Alejandro’s main plan for winning the game was to manipulate the females and get them voted out. While this was great for destroying team victory it did not help him have many allies. Luckily for him Duncan came around and as evil men they went a took the plane by storm eliminating anyone who stood in their way. This was good till Alejandro feel in love with heater and eliminated his alliance and got really lucky when he was eliminated Chris eliminated sierra instead for blowing up the plane. He lost the final challenge but according to Canadian like Fyrexx he won cause of Heather’s mistake. Coming in second was Ezekiel. Ezekiel was the first person voted off this season after losing his team’s item in the first challenge, the water stick. People think he won though because he got the money in the end after wrestling Heather or Chris for it depending where you live. After his elimination he hid in the plane after getting thrown out. He did this for several episodes till he was caught by Chef. Chris the employed him to do the challenge in London in which he failed when he was captured by Noah and Owen. He was then thrown out of the plane again but came back and hid till the Africa challenge. Ezekiel played the worst game that Total Drama has ever seen. He did nothing to deserve the money and got himself eliminated 3 different times. He resorted to stealing and was somehow able to escape with the money as shown in TDRI. Ezekiel though was your number 2 choice. Winning in America and your vote was Heather. Heather in my opinion played one of the best games. Starting out with everyone want her eliminated she worked he butt off to make it to the top. After Gwen and Courtney turned on each other she mad a series of brilliant moves to get her to the top of team Amazon. She was doing quite well and had helped destroy the two other teams. At the merge she made multiple deals that helped her get to the F4 in which she than played a great social game and was ready to eliminate her biggest rival. But he stayed because of a plane explosion. She then dominated the last 2 challenges and won TDWT. Heather is my clear winner and also yours. Tune in next month as we talk about the worst Total Drama contestants EVER. Well, our winner of our first Games Night by points was Phyneo! We had two more to follow including a Friday & Saturday dual Games Night! We'd like to thank our participaters! Remember to contact TF if you have any questions or suggestations. Thank you for your time! :) The first Survivor RP will be hosted by an admin (that is to be announced) and will take place on or around a game night. This is a reminder than any and all users can participate. A good tip, to make the game good, is to play fictional characters and to give them some major personality and plot lines! The admin responsible for hosting will make a blog and will explain the basics of how the game will be run. This week I am reviewing Total Drama All Stars vs. Underdogs 3, A Camp made by AlejandroCodyTylerNoah, aka ACTN. The theme for Total Drama All Stars vs. Underdogs is as obvious as it seems, It is the Total Drama Canon vs. OC's! (Hence All Stars vs. Underdogs wink wink) I have participated in this camp but due to being inactive, I never got the chance to play as well as I think I could of. However lots of people enjoyed the camp and the challenges. Dianted, a regular user who participated in the camp explained about his experience in the camp: Total Drama All Stars vs. Underdogs 3 was an amazing experience for me, it had a great combination of all the attributes that all camps need to posses, the participation aspect, great character development and it was hosted really well! I hope to participate in the future seasons! He also had a great combination of challenges, and the camp overall stayed fresh over the time period it was hosted. Keep up the great work ACTN! Many people have enjoyed his series, and we hope he continues to make more! Next month, I will be reviewing My Total Drama All Stars, by Sunsummer7!